raysofgoldfandomcom-20200213-history
Guinevere
|status=Alive |death= |cause_of_death= |also_known_as=* Princess Guinevere * Your Highness * Princess of Cameliard * My Lady * My Love |occupation=Princess of Cameliard |residence=Cameliard, Albion |allegiance=Morgan le Fay |father=Leodegrance of Cameliard |mother= |sibling/s=Gwenhwyfach |spouse/s= |issue/s= |other_relative/s= |significant_other/s=Arthur Pendragon |gender=Female |hair_color=Blond |eye_color=Blue |height=5'2" (157 cm) |weight=119 lbs (54 kg) }} Princess Guinevere of Cameliard is the daughter and heiress of King Leodegrance of Cameliard, and prospective bride of Arthur PendragonKing Arthur Pendragon of Camelot and of the Britons. It had been long prophesied that Guinevere will be Arthur's wife and queen for their marriage is necessary for the Round Table of the Knights of the Round is part of Guinevere's dowry. Even during the time that Arthur's father, King Uther, was still alive, the talk of their marriage had been foreseen. Throughout the years, Arthur dumped the subject of marriage, seeing himself to be not the right man for Guinevere; much to Guinevere's dismay who wanted to be his queen. With the help of Morgan le Fay, Guinevere managed to twist the minds of the whole of Camelot, and even that of Arthur, during the time of Eira Prowell and Sir Percival being sent on a mission, to remove their memories of Eira and have Arthur be helplessly in love with her that resulted for their engagement. However, when Arthur was poisoned and saved by Eira, and his memories returned, Arthur immediately asked Guinevere to be sent away. Biography Background Little had been revealed about her background except that she is the only legitimated daughter and child of King Leodegrance of Cameliard, making her his heiress. Rays of Gold Guinevere first appeared to be a visitor of King Uther back on his court just after Arthur's knighthood ceremony. It had been the talk of everyone in the court that Uther has set his eyes on Guinevere to be Arthur's betrothed, though it remains a question to everyone if it is true. Upon her arrival, everyone in court had been enchanted by her beauty, and Kay and Lancelot had mentioned how bold she was to ask Arthur for a dance when men were supposed to be the one asking to. As the two of them danced, the crowd mentioned how perfect the two of them are, causing Eira to leave the ball much to Guinevere's relief of her being a potential queen. Physical description Guinevere is known for her beauty, considered to be unrivaled by anyone in the court and throughout Albion. She has long and wavy golden locks, and gentle but sharp blue eyes. She is petite and lean. She possesses the aura of elegance and royalty in her movements. Personality At first, Guinevere is described to be shy and awkward and often found herself in situations she didn't want to be in or saying things she didn't mean to say. But right after that, it was revealed that she was a cunning and manipulative person who will do everything in her power to be the crowned queen. The question of her love to Arthur is considered to be a sham, and a form of her rise to power. She continues being the frail and innocent princess she is until her true nature had been revealed to Eira, Arthur and the rest of Camelot. Skills & abilities As a princess, Guinevere is knowledgeable with everything that makes her a respectable lady and a perfect and prospective bride to a king. It is said that she knows how to speak other languages (though it hadn't mentioned which languages), has a great hand with embroidery, skilled with painting, graceful movements of a dancer, and has the singing voice of an angel. Relationships Love interests Arthur Pendragon= Friends Morgan le Fay= Enemies Eira Prowell= |-|= Appearances * Sword of Light * Isle of Knights * Kingdom of Blades * Flames of Darkness * We Need Not Quarrel * For Love Can Exist With Hatred Trivia Character descriptions= |-|Other descriptions= * According to Flaire, Guinevere's inspirational song in the series is "Castle" by Halsley. References Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Rays of Gold characters Category:Sword of Light characters Category:Isle of Knights characters Category:Kingdom of Blades characters Category:Flames of Darkness characters Category:Crown of Glory characters